


Thanks for the Music

by MythsAndMythos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Capable women, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythsAndMythos/pseuds/MythsAndMythos
Summary: “Let me do it,” Jaylah demanded while watching Scotty pick up the wrong wires and twist them together. 
He continued as if he hadn’t heard her, but from the other side of the console she heard a voice speak up, “Let her do it.”





	

Ideas were being thrown around as the crew frantically tried to think up a way to disrupt Krall’s ships and miraculously save Yorktown from being destroyed. They were out of time, and the captain was yelling about radio waves which would be useless, and that’s when Jaylah looked up at Montgomery Scotty and knew they both had the same thought.

Scotty raced through the ship, skidding around corners and crashing into walls as he hurried to bring her music to the bridge. He crouched under the console one of the officers was sat behind and began messing with the wires while Jaylah stood over his shoulder, commenting on every wrong move he made.

“Let me do it,” Jaylah demanded while watching him pick up the wrong wires and twist them together. 

Scotty continued as if he hadn’t heard her, but from the other side of the console she heard a voice speak up, “Let her do it.”

Jaylah stopped and looked at the woman she hadn’t noticed in the frenzied race to rescue the crew and pursue Krall, but who was standing up for her. She had brown eyes that reflected deep intelligence and a shocking beauty that, for just a second, suspended time and removed Jaylah from the panic filled room. 

An electric shock and pained cry from under the desk drew her attention back to the situation at hand as Scotty scooted away from the radio. “Alright, you do it.” He muttered in a panicked and disgruntled voice.

Jaylah stepped up to the system and plucked the correct wire out of the console, connecting the radio in seconds and giving Scotty a pointed look about messing with things in her home. 

Jaylah was aware of the officer from before, sitting on the other side of the console and handling the controls with ease as the various people on deck shouted at each other. She easily tuned them out and scrolled through the musical selections, looking for the song with the best beat and shouting.

The next few minutes were insanity. Jaylah watched through the front windows of her house in awe as her music destroyed the bees that she had feared for so long. She could hear the pride in James T’s voice when he heard her song selection and she saw the various members of the crew tapping their feet to the music. Her face split in happiness as she yelled along to the shouting and cried out in joy at the destruction of Krall’s ships. 

After breaking into Yorktown everything got hectic again as they chased down Krall and his remaining ships and burst through the water to physically stop the bees from reaching the center. 

Jaylah stayed with Scotty, forgetting about the various crew members also attempting to save the day. She just knew that they had to limit the damage Krall could do to this delicate system in space which housed so many people. She looked over the technology Scotty was positioned behind and tried to help him shut down the system and talk his captain through the process of safely eliminating the weapon.

As the captain risked his own life to keep the rest of the people safe, Jaylah was reminded that this was the man who stayed behind to beam her to safety during the raid on Krall’s camp. And when the message came through that the doctor had saved James T from falling into space, Jaylah released a breath and allowed herself to relax for the first time in days. 

It wasn’t until later when the crew met to celebrate the captain’s birthday that Jaylah saw the woman from the bridge again. She was talking with the Vulcan and seemed to be immersed in a serious discussion. As she walked by, Jaylah could hear the woman sigh and say something about ‘it’ being over.

Jaylah continued to the couches where she settled and ordered a steady flow of drinks until Scotty approached and presented her with an acceptance to Starfleet, and for the first time she allowed herself to think about a future off of Krall’s planet. 

After Scotty left with his little engineering friend, Jaylah found herself sitting on the couch alone and simply observing the interactions of the Enterprise crew. They were a family, even she could see that. A family forged through struggle and love, which brought her mind back to a time when she had a family like that.

After watching for an unknown amount of time, Jaylah suddenly found the woman from the bridge standing next to her. She must have been standing there for minutes, just waiting for Jaylah to come out of her memories, but she didn’t look annoyed. If anything, the woman seemed to understand what Jaylah was feeling.

“Can I sit?” the woman asked, which in itself surprised Jaylah. The people she met on this adventure had a tendency to do what they wanted regardless of her own feelings.

Jaylah motioned to the empty seat beside her on the couch and shuffled over to make more room. 

“It’s Jaylah, right?” She began speaking.

“Yes,” Jaylah said, “but I don’t know you.”

The woman didn’t seem to take offense at the straightforward nature of her speech, and merely smiled at the girl. “Lieutenant Nyota Uhura”

Jaylah smiled, now having a name for the woman her thoughts continued to fall on. “Thank you.” At Uhura’s confused look she continued, “For speaking up for me on the bridge. With the radio. Montgomery Scotty had the wrong wires and I know my home better than him, well, I knew it.” 

Before she could get lost in thoughts of her destroyed home Uhura laughed and shook her head. “I should be thanking you. You hooked up the radio and had the music which saved all of us.”

“You would have found a way, James T is very determined when his crew is involved.” Jaylah deflected the praise and plucked another drink from the table.

“Are these all yours?” Uhura asked, motioning towards the table which held an assortment of empty glasses.

Jaylah nodded and drank the blue cocktail she was holding in one gulp. “It is supposed to take my edge off, although I do not think it is working.”

Uhura shook her head and patted Jaylah on the shoulder. “Trust me, you don’t need the drinks to relax. And you don’t have to take your edge off.”

For there conversation seemed to flow easily between the two women and they spent the remainder of the party discussing various topics. Uhura had many questions about Jaylah’s home planet as well as her life after escaping Krall, while Jaylah had a constant stream of questions about Starfleet Academy and the training she would be undergoing. 

“If you every have any problems, you should message me on the Enterprise.” Uhura said, leaning toward the girl conspiratorially, “don’t let those boys give you a hard time.”

“Montgomery Scotty has also told me to keep in touch when you all return to space.” Jaylah replied, but smiled at Uhura’s offer all the same. 

“Scotty can be your engineering mentor,” Uhura said, “But I’d love to be your close friend, someone you can talk to about your day or what’s happening in your life, closer than a mentor.”

Jaylah smirked at that and laced her fingers through Uhura’s, marveling at the stark contrast between her bone white and Uhura’s brown. 

“How long until your ship is ready?” She questioned, eyes focused on the woman in front of her. 

Uhura looked out the window at the construction and a light seemed to sparkle in her eyes. “I’m not sure, but it’s going to be a while. I’ll be here until you leave for Starfleet, that’s for sure.”

“Well then,” Jaylah declared, standing abruptly and dragging Uhura to her feet as well. “We should start getting to know each other, after all, we only have so long together.”

“I agree,” Uhura smiled and squeezed the hand still clasping her own. “I suggest your room.”

Jaylah’s smirk softened into a kind smile and she nodded, “This way, Lieutenant Uhura.” She said as she pulled the other woman through the remaining guests and away from the party. “Although I have to warn you, I have quite the stamina.”

Uhura chuckled as she let Jaylah lead the way, “I’ll try to keep up.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at mythsandmythos.tumblr.com


End file.
